


The First War

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Superstitions challenge. That flowers grow on the graves of the good, and weeds on the graves of the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First War

To say his mother had been surprised when Dean received his Hogwarts letter would be an understatement. Never in her life had she considered that real possibly of magic. The idea of making things move with a wand was like throwing salt over your shoulder to blind the devil.

Dean couldn't show her any magic, but he was able to describe it, and as he did it began to make sense to her. His father had disappeared when Dean was only months old. She knew now about the war, and checked every months for flowers on her first husband's grave.


End file.
